From England with love
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck Bass was a playboy and did not date; the whole dating was overrated in Chuck s opinion. Why have girlfriends when you can have free sex?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I don´t own Gossip Girl. I have made a new update and thanks to my Beta.

* * *

From England with love**

Chuck Bass didn't believe in love until he met Blair Waldorf. He was an exchange student from England. His father Bass had enough of his son´s games and childish behavior.

Chuck Bass was a playboy and refused to date; the whole dating system was overrated in Chuck´s opinion. Why have girlfriends when you can have no strings attached sex?

"Charles, I am sending you away," Bart said in a tired voice. Bart had just had it; Charles´s parties were getting out of hand.

"Father, it's not that bad." Chuck said as he tried to smooth it out.

"No more excuses Charles," Bart said simply as held a folder out to Chuck. The folder was about exchange programe in America.

"You are sending me to America?" Chuck exclaimed as he read the folder.

"Yes to my old home," Bart said as he looked at Chuck.

The next day Chuck was packing his things. His father told him, he was going to be living with Bart´s old friend Howard Archibald.

The plan ride was so boring that Chuck slept the whole way to New York. The stewardesses weren't even good looking enough to entertain him. Bart had taken all Chuck´s favorite things away from him- the private jet and limo.

It was going to be a hell of a year for Chuck.

When he landed in the airport people were rushing by him. He walked over to his arrival gate; there was a family of 3 people waving at him. Chuck walked over to them. The man who was very short and had gray hair most had to be Howard Archibald, the woman was Anne and their son Nathaniel.

"Hello Charles," Howard said as he held his hand. Chuck shook it and glanced at the rest of the family. Anne was holding Nathaniel to her. Nathaniel looked displeased with his mother.

"Hello," Chuck said shortly as they walked out to a black Bentley. Chuck looked at the car. _The Archibald's must be rich _Chuck thought.

Nathaniel showed him around in their home. Chuck had a bedroom to himself and Nathaniel was talking to him about school.

"The school is an all boys' school," Nate said as he walked over to sit down on Chuck´s office chair.

"Oh jolly a school filled with boys," Chuck says in a sarcastic tone. Nate laughed and said "nearby is a girls´ school."

"That sounds more like it," Chuck replied sounding happier now.

The next day Nate awoke him. Chuck looked at Nate in disbelief.

"It is to bloody early to wake up," Chuck groaned as he pulled the duvet over his head.

Nate laughed again; _Chuck´s British cursing was fun to hear- he thought._

The boys get up- Nate and Chuck took the subway. Chuck had only taken the tube in London 5 times.

"Do you come from London?" Nate asked as he paied Chuck´s ticket.

"Yeah," Chuck said as the boys walked in to the school yard. A boy with black hair ran up to them. Nate rolled his eyes and muttered "Daniel Humphrey, he is such a nerd."

"Hi Dan, how are you? "Nate said acting nice and Chuck issurprised over Nate´s rude side. Chuck thought Nate was an angel and a mama´s boy, but Nate seemed to be just as bad as Chuck.

"Oh, I am fine. Is this the exchange student?" Dan asked as he walked beside them.

"Yes, Dan, this is Charles Bass, Chuck, Dan," Nate said in a hasty tone.

"We got to go Dan," Nate explained as Chuck followed him.

"One rule never ask Dan about the school paper if you want to live," Nate said as he walked in to the class room. Chuck was bored in the class; he had already had this lesson at home.

Their bio teacher was very impressed by Chuck´s knowledge on the subject.

The lunch was okay, Chuck´s lunch at home was way better than this- the food was actually ediable their. Nate was showing him around when two girls ran up to Nate "Natie" they called. One of the girls was blond and carefree her name was Serena. The other girl was a brunette and her name was Blair.

"Hi Serena and Blair," Nate said as he greeted them. Chuck was blown away by the brunette. She was hot- there was no other word for it.

"Hi Natie, who is your friend?" one of the two girls asked.

"Well this is Chuck Bass," Nate said his he caressed Serena´s back. Blair was looking at them with a pang of sadness.

_Is there something going on between Nate and Blair? _Chuck thought.

The girls ran off and after winking at Nate and Chuck.

"What is up with you and Blair?" Chuck asked as Nate and Chuck walked back to class.

"You caught that," Nate said in a downtrodden voice.

"We used to date," Nate said as he say down.

"So who broke it off?" Chuck asked as he too sat down.

"Me, I cheated on her with Serena," Nate´s voice sounded distant.

The day ended much to Chuck and Nate relief, it had been a boring day.

"I have Lacrosse practice," Nate said.

"Does this school have a football team; I don't mean America football?" Chuck askef as he followed Nate.

"Yeah, we have a soccer team, but they literarlly sucks ass," Nate told him as he walked to his practice.

"They can´t be that bad?" Chuck said as he walked over to see them play. Nate was right they really did suck.

"Hi I am Chuck Bass, I would like to try out," Chuck said and the captain looked at him and nodded. He couldn't be as bad as the players they had now. Chuck played his best and the team took him in straight away.

"Man, you made it on the soccer team," Nate said sounding frilled.

"Nate they really need a good player," Chuck told him; as they were playing X-box.

The next day Blair walked over to them.

"I am having a party at Butters and you are invited," Blair says as she smileed at them. Chuck continued to state at her as she walked away. She had a great ass.

Chuck was getting dressed ready to go to the party.

Butter was packed with people, the girls were dancing on the tables. Serena and Blair were dancing together. Both wearing to short dress and swaying their asses. Chuck eyes were fixed on to Blair. She was too sexy for her own good.

"Hi girls," Nate called as he got nearer to them. Chuck walked up to them too. Blair locked her arms around his neck.

"Grrr, you are good looking," Blair said in drunken voice. Blair was drunk and Chuck just held her. Chuck did not drink as much as he used to. He wanted to keep an eye on Blair, she was swaying way too much and her high-heels wobbling under her weren't helping.

"God, I luuve this… city.." Blair was dancing and Chuck was holding her. He was afraid that Blair would get hurt. She was in no stage to walk home alone- do chuck offered to escourt het back.

On the way up to the Waldorf apartment Blair was clinging to him. She was kissing his neck with wet sloppy kisses. Chuck thought she was hot even in a drunken stupor.

"Chuck, you are soo kind to me," Blair said slurring her words slightly.

"You are way past drunk," Chuck said as he lifted her up in his arms. He carried her to bed.

"Thanks Chuuuuck." Blair winked at him and licked her lips. She was so cute. Chuck had never wanted a girl so much in his life. Blair lifted her head to kiss him goodnight but Chuck kissed her cheek.

Chuck left without pulling a stunt or anything. He was in love. Chuck heard about butterflies but had never encountered them before in his life. This feeling was new to him. Nate was making out with Serena who was drunk top. Chuck walked right past them on his way to bed.

Chuck was walking on sunshine the whole week. Blair had thanked him for walking her home that night.

"I have a game to play tomorrow, do you want to come?" Chuck asked, hoping for a yes.

"I love to see you play," Blair said as they walked. Chuck was so nervous to play knowing that Blair was there watching him.

"Man, this game is going to be good," Nate said- as he also came to see Chuck. Nate and Chuck had bonded with each other.

The game began and Chuck was playing very good as well. The soccer team did not suck for once. The game end with Chuck´s team winning. That must have been the first time the team won anything.

Blair walked over to Chuck and gave him a big kiss. Chuck lifted her up and kissesed her.

"Chuck you were so good," Blair said as she was holding him.

"Do you think so?" Chuck asked, which made Blair laugh.

"Your ego doesn't need a boost," Blair said in a soft voice. She was so hot in her plaid skirt with red pumps.

"What do you say to dinner?" Chuck asked as he held his hand out to her.

"I would love to go to dinner with you" Blair said putting pressure on the "love" part.

"Then we have a date," Chuck said as he kissed Blair´s hand. Blair gazed at him with wonder.

Blair was going on a date with Chuck Bass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Thanks to my Beta and you guys that keeps on reading my work.

* * *

From England with love**

**Chapter 2**

Chuck was nervous as he thought about Blair. Chuck Bass wasn't supposed to be nervous he was a playboy for God´s sake. But she was so adorable when he thought about that drunken night that he couldn't stop thinking about her- which made him feel sick at the thought of messing up this chance with her.

Blair was waiting for him in her hall; she was wearing a blue dress with white flowers on.

"Hi, Bass," Blair said she walked over to him.

"Hi Blair," Chuck replied as he held his arm out to her.

"No car?" Blair asked as Chuck walked her over to the subway.

Chuck looked at her and said "No, my father is punishing me for partying too much."

Blair nodded. Her own mother was hell sometimes.

"So, where do you come from?" Blair asked as she was walking to pay her ticket.

Chuck stopped her and paid both tickets.

"I have a better idea to get your question answered. Let´s play 20 questions to the professor," Chuck said as he helped Blair in to the train.

Blair likes Chuck´s idea.

"Okay, my first answer is England, London," Chuck said as he winked at her. Blair had guessed England but not London.

"Blair, how many siblings do you have?" Chuck asked and looked at Blair´s doe eyes.

"I have a brother- named Taylor, he is 3 years younger than me," Blair answered.

"Chuck, how many girlfriend have you had?" Blair asked again as she looked away.

Chuck doesn't know what to tell her. He had way to many or none at all.

"I wouldn't say girlfriends," Chuck said trying not to sound too shaky.

"Ah ha, you are a womanizer?" Blair asked as she looked at him with a smug smile.

Chuck looked uncomfortable and tried to make himself look cool.

Blair smirked at said "I think I can handle that." Blair looked confident.

To their left was an old couple, they were looking at Blair and Chuck with great interest. Blair saw them look and whispered to Chuck "let's give them something to look at?"

Chuck quickly glanced at them to and nodded to her. He leaned in to kiss Blair, Blair locked lips with him. Their kissing grew quite passion filled. The old couple looked totally in shock over the young couple.

There stop arrived before the old couple`s. Blair and Chuck couldn't control their laughter as they ran out of the train.

"Did you see their faces?" Blair giggled. Chuck looked at her and smirked "Yeah, they look pretty shocked."

Blair and Chuck spent the day together, they started by walking in the park and Blair´s hair blew so gentle in the wind it made Chuck want to touch it. Chuck got her dinner.

"You shouldn't have," Blair said as she was eating her stake.

"My treat- don't think too much about it," Chuck drawled Blair and he ate.

After they had eaten Chuck took Blair for a walk. Blair knew all the nice places in the park.

Chuck and Blair were feeding the ducks and Blair was laughing over Chuck´s joke.

Blair looked cute as she laughed; Chuck wanted to kiss her again so badly. Chuck leaned in to kiss Blair.

Blair looked at him for a minute and then her lips locked around his. Blair wasn't the type of girl to let herself be carried away.

Chuck made new and daring feelings come alive in her. Blair had always been so proper, nice and never done anything stupid.

Kissing on the subways was far from her world. _What is wrong with me?_ Blair asked herself. Chuck deepened the kiss and his tongue slipped into her wet mouth.

Standing there locked in a heated kiss Blair felt such happiness as did Chuck.

The both drew away to breath. She was blushing and trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Chuck smirk seeing Blair blush like that.

"Are all American girls like you?" Chuck asked her.

"No," Blair said in a calm tone.

"That is a pity because you are very pretty when you blush," Chuck drawled at her.

"Well you are very smooth talking," Blair said in her witty voice.

Blair got them coffee.

"What is your favorite color, Chuck?" Blair asked as she stirred in her coffee.

"My favorite colors are very girlish in some guys' opinion," Chuck said honestlt as he glanced at her.

"Well, what colors are they? I don't care," Blair said in a curious voice.

"Pink and purple," Chuck said and he looked proud and said "my father´s hates those colors."

Blair laughed and said "that was new, most guy say blue or green."

"Blair, your favorite TV show?" Chuck said as he locked eyes with her.

"Oh, I…like O.C, The Hills and all the girly stuff," Blair said trying to blush over her own side.

"Well, would it help if I told you I like to watch them to?" Chuck said sounding serious.

Blair nodded and smiled to him. Chuck Bass was a surprise, she thought she had him figure out but no that wasn't the case.

They walked back to the subway and Blair wished that she could spend more time with Chuck. Chuck thought the same as he asked her "I'd really like to spend more time with you, would you like to meet again?"

"I love to," Blair said glad that Chuck had suggested it.

The subway was so crowded on their way home that Blair ended up sitting on Chuck´s lap. Chuck tried to think about anything other than Blair sitting on him and hitting his wood. Blair turned her head to look at him; he had a look of discomfort spread across his face- Blair blushed again when she felt Chuck hardening under her.

Chuck gulped down as the train´s swayed which caused Blair sways too. Her cunt was hot on his lap. Blair tried not to moan as Chuck hit her wet and longing heat. They were both glad when the reach stop.

"Thanks for a nice day," Blair said as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"No, it's me that has to say thank you," Chuck said as he helped Blair up the stairs.

On their way up they met Eleanor- Blair´s mother. Eleanor´s heart ran cold when she saw Chuck, now her demon had returned. She fell down when she heard that his name was Chuck Bass and not Bart.

Both Chuck and Blair look puzzled by Eleanor´s worried face. Eleanor recovered very quickly from her shock.

Chuck said goodbye to Blair and hoped to see her again soon.

Eleanor was in a bad mood as she dialed Bart´s number; she hadn't called him in ages.

"Bass here," Bart´s deep voice answered and Eleanor wasted no time in saying "Bart."

"Nora, what a pleasure," Bart drawled at her.

"Believe me the pleasure is one sided, you did not tell me your good for nothing off a son was coming," Eleanor said sounding sharp.

"Did I break our treaty" Bart said still acting calm. Nora hadn't changed one bit, she was still a bitch.

"Yes you have," Eleanor replied with a hiss.

"Well, I seem to have forgotten what the treaty was about," Bart said in an innocent tone. If Eleanor was mad before, she really was mad now.

"You, your wife and son were discommunicated from Upper East Side," Eleanor said in a may- I – remind you- voice.

"I remember but what has my son, done that make you this mad?" Bart said in a calm tone, he was used to Nora´s nagging attitude.

"He has landed himself **my **daughter," Eleanor replied with a harsh tone.

"Well, the Basses have charm," Bart said sounding proud over Charles win.

Bart heard Eleanor´s frown and she said "let's hope for your sake that he is more lovingly towards **my **daughter then his father was towards **me**."


End file.
